Sand
by TheNarator
Summary: Gaara x Matsuri lemon! I just found this couple and had to write something for it! This is pure romantic lemon, no plot to it at all! Oh so cute and fluffy! :D


**Author's Note:** Ok, so I just found this couple so I had to write something for it since its too late to put it in my other fic. This is my first pure lemon oneshot. This is both my first pure lemon and my first oneshot, so new new and more new stuff. For me anyway. Idk, hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Sand**

Matsuri giggled uncontrollably. Well, what was she supposed to do, when all the most sensitive parts of her body were being caressed at once? The heat gliding over her stomach, the gentle touch on the backs of her knees and the inside of her elbows, the ribbons of softness sliding over her neck, her breasts, her legs. Even as she felt the smooth, unbroken caress, she knew it was him. His hands, his skin, his touch on her body, tickling her, teasing her. The giggles gave way to breathy gasps, then low moans as she began to squirm. The slight pressure on the backs of her knees was all that was needed to make her crumple, but even as her heart jumped as she fell, she felt the pressure on her back intensify, the caress becoming a steady grip and she was lifted, limp and dangling, into the air. She put her complete trust in the force holding her, letting it carry her, letting it lay her softly on the bed.

The living caress snaked up her back, the steady flow winding into her hair. Even as she felt the steady spreading pressure she could feel it focusing, taking the shape of a hand, a tight grip on her head, holding her, controlling her. She felt the shift as he climbed onto the bed beside her, but still he kept his distance. Still he would touch her only with his sand.

She opened her eyes. It was like her body was caught in a miniature sandstorm, but no stray grains clouded the air between them as he slowly leaned over her. Not very far, mind, but just far enough so that he could look down into her face as she felt the delicate touch of his sand. It was him touching her, she knew, the sand was a part of him, like another, all encompassing limb. She knew that every way it touched her, running over her stomach, sliding down her legs, winding into her hair, was how he wanted to touch her with his hands. The sand was the piece of him that did as he pleased, the part that instinctively reached for whatever it was that he wanted, like a child grasping for everything in reach. The sand did everything Gaara wanted to, and now it did what he felt he could not, touch and caress every inch of Matsuri's bare skin.

She looked up at him, meaning to smile and tell him it was all right, he could touch her with his hands, his skin wouldn't burn her. But she stopped at the look on his face, the words stuck in her throat as she gazed up to meet his aqua-green eyes.

A tortuous wash of emotions swirled across Gaara's face. There was desire, Matsuri could see the raw hunger smoldering in his gaze, but that was all but lost in the painful indecision. His shoulders shook, his eyes were wide with confusion, pain . . . and fear. Those eyes, sunken and black rimmed from a thousand sleepless nights, were awash with a terrible, paralyzing fear. He was afraid, afraid he was going to hurt her. And the thought was so terrible it held him frozen in place. Matsuri could see the little boy behind his eyes, frightened and crying, not understanding why the other children wouldn't let him join their game. Not understanding why someone would feign love and then try to murder him. Not understanding why whenever he reached out to someone they recoiled in fear. Not understanding why even his own father rejected him. She felt her heart flutter, as though it wanted to fly out of her chest and wrap the boy in a warm and loving embrace. She wanted to hold him to her, to whisper softly that it was alright, that some one was there, that somebody loved him. A single, silent tear rolled down Matsuri's face.

Instantly the sand fled her body as though caught in a high wind, and Gaara jerked back, his face contorted in horror. Matsuri jerked as the warmth of the sand left her, making her feel bare and exposed. Her eyes cast around wildly for a moment in confusion at the sudden sensation, until at last they settled back on Gaara's face. She raised herself slightly off the bed, drawing closer to him even as he pulled back from her.

"Did . . . did I hurt you?" he asked tentatively, his face downcast, afraid to look at her. She shook her head, reaching out a hand slowly to cup his cheek. At first he shied away, then stilled at her touch. His whole body seemed to both tense and relax as she caressed his cheek, lifting his face, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"You didn't. You couldn't." she whispered hoarsely, inching her face closer to his. At first he tensed, trying to pull away again. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips, slowly, tentatively, against hers. At first he simply let their lips brush against each other, reluctant to advance further. Then, as she stroked her tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, allowing her inside. His tongue slid across hers, slowly at first, hesitant to deepen the kiss, but then her arms went around his neck and again she felt the sand on her skin, sliding over her back, slipping around her shoulders like a blanket draped over them to keep her warm. She pressed herself against him, her stomach molded to his, her breasts against his chest, until at long last she felt it. The sand parted as one strong but gentle arm went around her waist, the other pressed into her back, his hand in her hair as he supported her, leaning her back onto the bed. The kiss was broken and he looked down at her a moment, his breath fanning her face, before he leaned in again, this time to let his tongue stroke over her cheek, tracing back up the path of the tear, licking it from her face.

"Matsuri," he whispered, his nose nuzzling her ear, "Matsuri, I . . . I don't want to hurt you. If I . . . if I let myself . . . I'm afraid I'll," Gaara wasn't allowed to finish the sentence. Matsuri pulled back from him then to capture his lips in another kiss, this one more forceful. Her hands slid down his chest to encircle his frame again, clinging to his back. The kiss was growing more heated by the second, they both felt each other's intense need as each explored the other's mouth, relishing the intoxicating taste they found there.

Suddenly Gaara winced, fighting the sand's automatic response to the pain as Matsuri dug her nails into the skin of his back. The kiss was broken and they panted against each other's mouths, foreheads pressed together, Gaara gazing questioningly into his love's eyes. Matsuri met his gaze steadily. "You won't hurt me, Gaara," she whispered against his lips, "believe me, if I feel any pain, so will you. Ever since I met you, I've always been here for you. I've never once let you go out of control. I'm always here to bring you back," she threw herself backwards onto the bed, pulling him on top of her, "and no matter what you do, I will always be here to bring you back to me."

Whether Matsuri had meant what she said or not suddenly became irrelevant as she lost all control of the situation. In that moment Gaara had covered her mouth with his own, and now he was kissing her as though he would die if he didn't, his lips never leaving hers as his tongue ravaged her mouth. Not that Matsuri minded, she would gladly have suffocated under Gaara's kiss, especially considering that the sand lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed, replaced by what it had been imitating. Gaara's hands traced over everywhere the sand had been, gliding over her back, running down her arms, caressing her stomach, her breasts, her hips. His hands reached lower, trying to touch her legs without breaking the kiss, trying to touch all of her at once. He pressed his body into hers, the closeness feeding the heat building between her legs.

At last Gaara broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. Matsuri looked hazily up at him as his eyes burned into hers. "Matsuri," he breathed. And then his mouth went lower.

Matsuri squirmed terribly as he pressed his lips against her neck, trailing light kisses down to her shoulder. His mouth slid across her collar bone, over to where her breasts were still heaving from the long and heated kiss. He hovered over them for a few seconds, fanning the twin peaks with his hot breath. For Matsuri it was as though he had already taken them into his mouth, the feel of his breath was so erotic. She squirmed, arching her back to thrust her breasts forward as though in offering. Gaara's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at one hardened nipple. Matsuri let out a breathy sound and her whole body jerked encouragingly. He rolled his tongue over the soft flesh before circling the nipple to take it into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, sucking gently, making her moan under him.

Matsuri let out a small sound of protest as his mouth left her breast. Then of course he began to trail kisses down her stomach and all protests were forgotten. Matsuri shivered and moaned as he dragged his bottom lip over the sensitive skin of her belly, dipping his tongue into her belly button and earning another breathy moan.

"Gaara," Matsuri whined as his hands went down to stroke over her legs and his mouth drew closer to the burning space between them, "Gaara please I . . ."

Gaara stopped instantly, his head snapping up to look at her in terror. "Matsuri . . ." he breathed.

"Gaara," Matsuri whispered, blushing as she said what escaped her next, "I need you. Please, I can't take this any more. I . . . I need you."

Gaara hesitated a moment, then crawled back across the bed to hover over her again. He positioned himself above her, straddling her with his hands on either side of her head to support him. He flinched as Matsuri touched him, her hand tracing over his chest, down his belly to grip his member, guiding him down to slip that first inch inside her.

Gaara let out a hiss, his whole body shaking with restraint as he pushed slowly down and forward. Matsuri arched her back, driving him in deeper and pressing her body to his. She looked up at his eyes, burning into hers', seeing her soul.

The rhythm was slow at first as they both adjusted to the sensation. Then the pleasure built and grew, and he began to drive in faster and faster, her hips bucking to meet his thrusts. His shaft slid roughly over her clit and tapped that spot inside her with every thrust. Her inner walls flexed around him, squeezing him and urging him to drive deeper and deeper into that glorious tight heat.

"Gaara!" Matsuri whined, her head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, her eyes shut tight and her face screwed up in the intensity of what she was feeling. Her hands shot up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

A few moments later Matsuri cried her release into the kiss, and as her inner walls tightened around him Gaara returned the cry of fulfillment into her mouth.

Gaara collapsed on his side next to Matsuri, and a few moments of exhausted panting later, he felt her snuggle into his side. He looked down at her and blinked, a bit confused as she rested her head on his chest, blinking sleepily. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I love you, Gaara," she said quietly.

It took Gaara a moment to process the words, but when at last he fully understood their meaning, his reply was instantaneous.

"I love you too, Matsuri. More than anything."


End file.
